


Take My Hand

by Wahnsinn



Series: Rammstein requests [6]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahnsinn/pseuds/Wahnsinn
Summary: Richard and Paul visit the Helsinki Cathedral.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers
Series: Rammstein requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689187
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32
Collections: Rammstein - Time travel - July prompt





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HanHan_Solo156](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHan_Solo156/gifts).



> Written for the monthly challenge of the [Rammstein+ Discord server](https://discord.gg/mavzqXf) where the July prompt was «Time Travel». The piece is written as a gift to hanhanhan156, who made the prompt.

A bright, blue sky with a few, white clouds scattered around made an elegant backdrop for the Helsinki cathedral. The two men stood at the end of the Senate Square, taking in the view of the majestic building.

“It’s breathtaking,” Richard whispered.

“I told you it was. Come!” Taking Richard’s hand, Paul interlocked their fingers and squeezed lightly, a playful smile on his lips.

Richard returned the smile, shyly, still not used to the public displays of affection. There weren’t that many people around. Some groups of tourists hanging around the statue of Alexander II, posing and taking photos. Others were lounging at the stairs, basking in the sun. A young couple smiled at them and kissed each other briefly, before heading towards the cathedral.

“The cathedral was designed by Carl Ludvig Engel from Charlottenburg,” Paul said as they slowly strolled in the same direction as the couple. “He helped rebuild the city after the Russian Emperor Alexander I made it the capital in 1812.

“Germans everywhere,” Richard muttered, scanning the surroundings, happy to see that no one paid attention to them. Then again, they were just two men, sharing a moment in the capital of Finland, a country with perhaps the most extensive and developed legislation for LGBT rights in all of Europe.

Paul looked cheerfully at Richard. “The layout of the church is a Greek cross. Almost like the Rammstein logo!”

Richard couldn’t hold back a small laughter. “You know, I think this church existed before Rammstein,” he chuckled. “And I don’t think anyone would build a church for us. We’ve questioned god many times in our lyrics, and we’re not exactly angels, remember?”

“You never know!” Paul countered. “I know our songs have been played in churches many times. Who would have expected Till’s drug song would end up being played in funerals? And I heard about someone playing both ‘Heirate mich’ and ‘Du hast’ in a wedding. I guess they didn’t know German!”

Chuckling again, Richard looked at the man next to him. Paul was still smiling, a beautiful, relaxed smile that made his heart beat a little faster from joy. Over the years, that smile had brought him a lot of misery as well, but now it was almost hard to understand how he could ever have seen it as a nuisance. Richard was grateful that he had realised how happy Paul made him before it was too late.

They were almost by the stone steps leading up to the cathedral. Richard felt more relaxed as they ascended, slowly. The massive stairs reminded him a little about the time they were in Teotihuacan, Mexico, climbing the pyramids.

“Watch your step, we don’t want a repeat of Mexico,” Paul said, as if he had read his mind, clutching Richard’s hand a little harder. Richard shuddered a bit when he thought about how he fell and hurt his ankle so badly that he needed shots before going on stage.

The two of them stopped at the top of the stairs, studying the huge, white building. Up close, the pillars in front of the entrance seemed massive, and Richard suddenly felt very small.

“I almost liked it better from a distance,” he said, squinting at the ornaments high up on the wall.

“I agree,” Paul nodded. “But – I know something that is not better from a distance.”

Pulling Richard a little closer, Paul leaned in to place a quick kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush and look down. Taking Richard’s other hand, Paul moved in front of him, his eyes sparkling as he tilted his head slightly to be able to look straight into Richard’s downcast eyes.

“Paul…” Richard tried to look away, but couldn’t bring himself to take his gaze off his partner, the love of his life that had been just in front of him for so long without him even seeing it. The man that he had competed with, fought with, almost downright detested, before it all turned and he started tolerating him, enjoying his company, and then loving him.

The young couple they had seen earlier had also found their way to the top of the stairs and stood there, hand in hand. As Paul saw them glancing over at them, he let go of Richard’s hands, ran his fingers through the dark hair, and pulled Richard into a warm, long kiss. Richard’s eyes opened wide, but he soon closed them, savouring Paul’s lips and the familiar taste of him, and Paul felt Richard embracing him, hugging him closer even though it wasn’t physically possible.

Time stopped as they stood there in front of the cathedral. It was just the two of them, Paul and Richard, two men that had found a love they didn’t expect to find, especially not with each other. Letting go of his inhibitions, Richard parted his lips to let Paul in. Paul didn’t have to be asked twice, Richard could feel the smile before the invitation was accepted.

When they finally broke loose from each other, they were both breathing heavily. In his side vision, Richard saw the young couple had been inspired, as they were lost in a kiss of their own. He nodded discreetly towards them, and Paul turned, a huge smile spreading on his face.

“Well, we can’t let them beat us, can we?” he murmured, leaning in again, and Richard barely had time to mouth a “no” before Paul’s lips made it impossible to speak.

Inhaling deeply, Richard was pulled from the warmth of Paul’s kiss. Letting his breath return to normal, he slowly removed the glasses.

“Like it?”

Richard sluggishly turned his head, and the satisfied grin on his face answered Paul’s question.

“I told you it was a great investment,” Paul smiled, and patted the advanced VR system. “We can live through all the things we missed when we were young and oblivious.”

Richard nodded. “I was a bit sceptical, but I have to admit it was nice. And kissing you in public was not as scary as I had thought.”

Paul suddenly got one of his mischievous smiles. “I have an idea,” he started, plotting some information into the VR machine. “How about we do the same thing in… Russia?”

Richard laughed out loud. “Feeling daring today, I see,” he replied, putting his glasses back on.

“All right, let’s go.” Paul reached for Richard’s hand, gave it a quick squeeze, and started the machine.

  


**Author's Note:**

> The fiction takes place by the [Helsinki Cathedral](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Helsinki_Cathedral) in Finland.
> 
> Any feedback is welcome. Thank you for reading.


End file.
